


Bangs

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Written for @leiascully‘s XF Writing Challenge Prompt: Hair.This is a little bit of fluffy fun.





	1. Sunday 8.47am

She heard his voice, muffled and thick.  
“Scully, you’d look good with bangs, I really think you’d look good with bangs.”  
“What?”  
The air in her mouth tasted like the worst autopsy she’d ever done. Her face was stuck to the pillow. Was it a pillow? She wasn’t sure.  
“Bangs, Mulder?”


	2. Saturday 8.39pm

The Bureau credit card was certainly a generous host. The drinks were fuller, tasted smoother, offered a better burn. The hotel bar afforded them a cosy nook with luxurious padded seats and a mahogany table so shiny she could see her own reflection.  
“Did I tell you how handsome you look tonight, Mulder?”  
“Several times, but I’m always happy to be indulged.”  
“Well, let me tell you again. You look so sharp that all the vixens will be after you, Fox-y.”  
“Are you a vixen, Scully?”


	3. Saturday 11.56pm

The casino was a wild ride. She couldn’t lose. Mulder just stood with his arms folded wearing a lazy smirk.  
“When I said naughty, I didn’t mean fleecing punters, Scully,” he said, whispering into the point of her neck where it met her shoulders. Who does that?  
“What did you have in mind, then?” She linked her arm through his. “Lead on, MacFox.”  
“What’s the most daring thing you’ve ever done, Scully?”  
The night air was humid, a warm wind drifting over them. He pulled her close and she pondered the question.  
“I could say that it was taking the assignment to spy on you, Mulder.”  
“But?”  
“That turned out to be the most rewarding thing I’ve ever done. I think the most daring thing we could ever do is doing something entirely for somebody else.”  
He stopped and pulled her into an embrace. His Adam’s apple bobbed up and down and she could feel his pulse against her cheek as she lay against his chest. “Let’s do something daring.”


	4. Saturday 10.03pm

She knew she was being outrageously flirty but she couldn’t seem to muster up enough fucks to give. He was lapping it up. He’d managed to shift himself closer to her so that their legs were pressed hard together. His hand rested on her thigh, sliding the fabric of her dress up and down in a maddeningly suggestive rhythm. She let the Champagne bubbles pop and fizz on her tongue. When was the last time she’d drunk the real stuff?  
“Scully, your hair is this amazing burnished copper colour tonight, I mean, it’s like the fire inside of you is emanating from within and bursting out of your head to light up your aura.”  
“What the fuck, Mulder? Is that supposed to be a come on?”  
He pouted. And for an awkward moment she was mortified. Like was he actually serious? Was that Mulder hitting on her? She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.


	5. Saturday 11.21pm

She really shouldn’t have had that last glass of brandy. Not after she’d already had the other two that were going to be the last glass of brandy. But crazy people can be very persuasive. She knew that. And he smiled at her when he loosened his tie. He was draped across the crimson velvet upholstery of the booth, swirling the fiery liquid in his glass. She watched his lips as he sipped the drink. The way his upper eyelashes brushed his lower eyelashes. His fingers, so elegant, clasped around the crystal-cut. What was that Eagles lyric? He was brutally handsome. Was she terminally pretty? Maybe.  
“Want to do something naughty, Scully?”  
Life in the fast lane.


	6. Sunday 2.07am

They fused, they sparked, they flamed. She watched his chest as it shone and rippled below her. He held his breath but he kept his eyes on her and she loved him so hard in that moment that her lungs compressed and her heart stopped.  
After, she fell beside him. His eyes were wide, glistening. His lips cherry-red stained. His smile lazy and sated.


	7. Saturday 10.05pm

He blushed and she held her breath. “I’ve never been any good at this stuff, Scully. I just…I’ve always…what I mean is…”  
She picked up his hand and pressed her lips to the soft skin on the back. “Just say it, Mulder.”  
“I love your hair, Scully. I always have. It’s the most beautiful shade of red and the way it frames your face is perfection.” His voice was breathy.  
She licked her lips. “I like your hair, too, Mulder.” What the hell?  
He had the decency to chuckle. “Remember when I had bangs?”  
“That cute little floppy fringe that wouldn’t behave? Of course, I do. I always wanted to brush out of your face.”  
“And now I don’t have a fringe for you to brush away. Does that make you sad, Scully?”  
“There’s no reason to live now, Mulder.” She waited a beat before she collapsed into giggles, falling into him.


	8. Sunday 12.11am

The place he chose was weirdly cold, dank in places, fluoro-bright in others. She should have turned right back round and walked out onto the warm and welcoming street. But he wore that expression of his, the one that burned with desire and an intensity so powerful that she shuddered with the urge to shed her G-woman soul and step into that sultry, daring spirit-being she kept pushing away.  
“I like this one,” he said.  
“So do I.”  
“What will you be doing?”  
“Something for you,” she said, winking.


	9. Sunday 2.58am

She kissed the Malin arrow that darted across his pectoral. “Why did you pick this one?”  
“The story goes that you have to face setbacks before you can move on.”  
She kissed him again, deeper and deeper. His fingers clutched at her neck and gently, slowly he rolled her on to her back. He brushed the fringe away from her forehead and she pulled him forward.  
“Fuck!”  
“Oh, Mulder. I’m sorry!” She pushed him back and watched as he looked down at his tattoo.  
When he grinned, she straddled him. “Let’s move on, Mulder.”


End file.
